Three is the New Seven
by abbyleigh92
Summary: Hermione married Draco, Ron married Lavender, and Ginny married Michael C. now their daughters are best friends and heading off to Hogwarts...R&R... M for much much later chapters
1. Prolouge

Love Today

A/N: okay so this is my new Fic, this is just the prologue to let everyone know what's been going on in the last eleven years, some slightly odd parings, this story is mainly about Three different daughters of three different couples. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any original HP characters, I own all new characters though

Prologue

Part I

Hermione Granger had found the true meaning of love as she stood at the altar staring intensely into the blue gray eyes of non other than Draco Malfoy. She was surrounded by all her friends and all her family. This was what she wanted. She loved him and he loved her. Draco looked deeply into the brown eyes of his lover. They were Twenty three and head over heels for each other. No one sitting before them could have pictured this happening, childhood enemies becoming lovers, getting married and moving on to create a family.

Ginny Weasley sat in the front row of her best friends wedding knowing what she knew. That she was pregnant with her ex-husbands child. Michael Corner sat next to her holding her hand, (they were to be wed the following month), Her first husband was not present of this ceremony. Zacharias Smith was currently in a cell in the wizard prison Azkaban. He had been arrested three months prior for conspiracy against the minstery. They had finalized there divorce on her last visit which happened to be a conjugal visit. And one thing lead to another, they had sex one last time, she told him about Michael, and they finalized the divorce. Which places Ginny at the Malfoy's wedding.

Lavender Weasley sat next to Ginny and Michael on the brides side at the wedding. Lavender and Ron had gotten married a year after the down fall of the Dark Lord. Next to Ron sat next to his 

eldest son Brett who is about 4 years old, next to Brett is Lexiss , she is 2 years old. Lavender is 3 months pregnant. Ron became an Aruror, and Lavender works with Hermione in the ministry at the department of education, the are both Governess' of Hogwarts. 

Part II

(Six Years Later)

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny are the best of friends. They do everything together. And we mean everything.

Draco got Hermione Pregnant on their honey moon and Since then they have had another child. Their offspring's names are Dawn and Hera. Dawn turns six in the month to follow, and Hera turns 4 in the spring to come. Dawn bears a striking resemblance to Draco, her Almost white blonde hair is the envy anyone who meets her. Her eyes as well resemble Draco, but they are a shade bluer than her Fathers, but unlike her father she has inherited her mother's thick bushy curly hair. Hera, the younger of the two, has the dark eyes and hair of Hermione but the thin hair of her father. At the young age of six dawn is already starting to demonstrate her magical ability

Ginny and Michael only have one child, Ellie, due to Michaels career as a pro quidditch player. Ellie is Zacharias's daughter, Michael loves her as his own. Ellie looks like both her mother and father. She has thick Strawberry blonde Hair and a temper like her father but she has the looks of her mother (thank god) Ellie just turned six.

Lavender and Ron only had one more child after Lexiss, they had a baby girl named Riley. Riley has a head of Red hair and brown eyes, she is six and a half.

The three best friends have daughters all of the same age, their daughters are Best friends, you know what they say…like mother, like daughter.

Part III

(Five Years Later)

" Dawn!" A very pregnant Hermonie bellowed up the Stairs of the Malfoy Manor. "There is a letter here for you sweetie"

A beautiful slim girl of about eleven appeared at the top of the stairs, her white blonde curly hair fell lightly past her shoulders. " I never get post mother…" then it Clicked " Is that my Hogwarts Letter?"

"How about you come down here and find out little missy" the girl named Dawn bounded down the steps and followed her mother into the study where her Father had just stepped out of the emerald green flames that occupied his fire place.

"Daddy guess what I got?"

"I don't know, a new dress?" Draco looked to his wife and then to the letter in her hands and a smile stretched across his face

"It's the my School letter Dad, well at least I think it is, mother hasn't given it to me so I can open it yet." She stared at her mother with her radiant blue eyes.

"Well Dear what are you waiting for give her the letter" Hermione and Draco watched as there oldest daughter opened and read her letter, they watched as her eyes scanned the parchment, and as a smile spread from ear to ear across her face. She was going to Hogwarts.

_This same reaction was taking place in two other familiar houses in the wizarding world._

"Ellerenda if your not down here and dressed by the time your father gets home you will not be going to Hogwarts!" that did the trick, as soon as Ellie heard her mothers voice ringing through their house she began to dress for her father would be home any second, and she desperately wanted to go to Hogwarts. She entered the kitchen and looked to the clock on the wall which had been a present to her mother from Gran(Mrs. Weasley) it was useless if you wanted to know the time but other than that very helpful. Her Fathers hand went from work to traveling to home and he appeared at the garage door.

"And how are my two girls today?"

"mom is threatening me again" Ellie cracked a smile

"Oh is she now, what is it this time?" Michael looked to Ginny

"Oh you know,"

"Ellie did you open your letter yet?"

"No, mom wouldn't let me, she said I had to wait till you came home, and now your home and I would like to open my letter."

"Gin you can't deprive her any longer"

"I know it's just she's growing up so fast." Ginny wiped away her tears and handed the letter to Ellie

"Well mum , dad, I'm going to Hogwarts!" Ellie was smiling so big! 

"Riley you have an owl!" Ron yelled through the screen door " Well really you have three"

A red head appeared at the door covered in mud from head to foot.

"Riley what have you been doing?" Lavender asked

"Brett bet me that I wouldn't jump in the mud because Lexi wouldn't do it. He said that if I jumped in the mud than I could have his Harry Potter chocolate frog card" The red head giggled

"Come here" Lavender pulled out her wand " Scurgfiy!" she said and the red head was once again clean

"Ri, you have an owl from Dawn and Ellie and also you have this one." Ron handed his youngest daughter a letter with a red wax seal on it. Riley read the letter and a smile broke out on her freckled face. She was finally going to Hogwarts with her two best friends and Brother and Sister.

A/N: Okay so here it is! Please R&R! I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow

-Abby Leigh


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School Supplies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original HP characters**

"Riley come back here!" A flustered Lavender called after her youngest daughter. The eleven year old red head stopped in her tracks. "How many times have I told you not to run around while we are in the muggle world?"

"At least a thousand mom." Riley smiled innocently at her mother

"Ri, wait until we reach Diagon Alley." Ron whispered in his daughters ear.

The Family of Five made there way up the street and into the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the Leaky Cauldron they spotted the other family . Ginny was sitting at the long table that occupied most of the room, Michael was next to her and they were talking in hushed sounds. Ellie was talking to Tom the Bar man.

"Had a good summer without me Ellie?" Riley said to one of her best friends

"Well no because you see I had to see you every day." A grin spred across the two girls faces and they fell into fits of laughter.

"Hello Gin." Ron greeted his sister and shook hands with Michael. Lavender and Ginny started chatting away.

"Lav, Michael and I have some pretty big news but we want to wait till Hermione and Draco get here."

"Oh my gosh Gin, are you-"

"Wait till Hermione and Draco get here, Ellie doesn't know yet."

Just than a squeal from near the door erupted and the three best friends were fully reunited. The Malyfoy's had just entered the Leaky Cauldron. A very very pregnant Hermione was glowing and Draco was carrying his youngest daughter Hera.

After everyone was seated and eating Ginny and Michael stood up.

"Everyone! Michael and I have some news " a hush fell over the table and everyone looked up at the two.

"We're having a Baby!" every one congratulated them and shook hands and hugs were given

"The second pregnancy is a bugger Gin, that's when it really hits your bladder." Hermione said, "and don't even get me going about the third." She smiled

"Hey" Draco said " I would gladly carry any child of ours"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, " Really, would you?"

He looked around the table at all the raised brows "No but I would gladly take the pain of child birth away from you if I could."

The adults continued chatting it up at their end of the table. Mean while the Children of Hogwarts age were having a discussion about houses. 

"Riley you better be in Gryffindor, we will disown you if you're in Slythrine. " Brett and Lexi bot added 

"What if I don't want to be in Gryffindor, what if I get put in Huffelpuff?"

"Riley both mom and dad were in Gryffindor so are Brett and I so all were saying is you better be in Gryffindor also." Lexi added

Riley turned to her best friends " You guys are so lucky you don't have older siblings. What houses do you want to be in?"

" Well" Ellie began " My mum was in Gryffindor, but my dad was in Ravenclaw. I really don't care what house I'm in just as long as I'm at Hogwarts." She finished

"Dawn what about you what house?" 

"you guys will kill me but I knda want to be in Slytherin" she said in a quiet voice

"Why!" the two other girls demanded "The Darkest wizards come from Slytherin, everyone knows that"

"My dad was in Slytherin"

"Oh right sorry" the two girls said again

"Every Malfoy child has been in Slytherin my grandfather would disown me if I wasn't. he already bought me a Slytherin blanket."

Lavender had made her way down to the girls end of the table.

"Whose ready for some shopping?"

"We are!" the three responded together.

"Brett take Lexi and you two can go get whatever supplies you need we'll meet you two at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. " Ron gave his two oldest children a bag with some galleons, sickles, and knuts and they were off.

"What would you girls like to buy first?" Ginny asked

"Wands" they all answered together

"Ginny" Michale said "Ron, Draco, and I are going to the Quidditch shop; we will catch up with you later."

"You most certainly will not" All three wives snapped " these are your daughters first wands, you will come and watch them receive their first wands"

"Sweetheart" Draco whined "shopping is a girl thing and finding the first wand takes ages"

"I don't care if you have to sit and watches Dawn try every wand in the bloody shop" Hermione yelled he mood swing had gotten the better of her.

The group entered the new wand makers shop. They were greeted by Mr. Fregnhan

"Ah Its about time girls, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you three" (**A/N: IMO all wand makers know everyone in the wizarding world**) Mr. Fregnhan took the girls measurements and got them each a wand.

"For you Miss Malfoy, nine and a quarter inches made of Yule and holly, now give it a wave if you will" Dawn waved the wand and the mirror behind the counter split in two.

"maybe not" Mr. Fregnhan said " Here, Ten inches, made with dragon heart string" he handed the wand to the girl and she waved it and green sparks flew out of it. " I had a feeling that would be the wand for you. Mr. Malfoy answer me this question, does every child of the Malfoy blood line have a dragon heart sting wand?"

"Yes, I believe so" Draco answered. Draco pulled out his money bag and paied the man for his daughters wand. It was now Riley's turn

"Miss Weasley I remember the day your brother and sister got their wands, are the well?" Riley nodded " very good very good. Ah here you go love. Twelve inches, made of holly." Riley's fingers barely grasped the wand when it emitted red sparks. " I thought this would be the wand for you dear."

"Mr. Fregnhan, you are very good at this" lavender said " It took me ages to find my first wand"

"Well like you said Mrs. Weasley, I'm very good at what I do." Ron Paid the man for his daughters wand.

"Now last but not least Miss Corner" Mr. Fregnhan handed Ellie wand after wand but none seemed to be just right. Finally after various effects of bad wands including a broken window, a tear in Ginnys dress, and a blue stain on the floor Mr. Fregnhan believed he found the right one.

"I wonder, I wonder if this one would do the trick." He handed her a long wand " Thirteen and three quarter inches, made of oak and a clipping of devils snare with a core of the stinger of a practically nasty Blast-ended skrewt."

"You can make wands out of those?" Ron asked

" Yes but not many wands are made with this core, I know of only three, that is why this is most intriguing . Go on miss give it a flick."

Ellie obliged and a mixture of yellow and blue sparks rocketed from the tip. Michael paid for the wand and the group left the shop and continued with their shopping. Dawn, Riley, and Ellie walked behind their parents. Hera ( dawns younger sister) had tried to walk with them but Dawn would not allow it. They were conversing what happened in the wand shop in whispers so not to attract the attention of their parents just a few feet in front of them.

"Why was your wand so interesting?" Riley asked

"Ri, I have no idea, your guess is as good as mine." Ellie didn't seem as bothered by the news that she had just recived a very "intriguing" wand as the other two girls were

"I think Mr. Fregnhan finds it so interesting because there are only three wands out there with the same core, which means if those three w ands ever meet then they will not work properly together because the are brothers." Dawn stated matter of factly

"How the Bloody hell do you know so much about wands Dawn?" Ellie asked

" Ellrenda Rae!" Ginny turned around " Watch your language"

"Uncle Ron says it all the time mum!" Ellie retorted

"Ellie do you know what this means?" riley asked

"No, enlighten me Riley what does it mean."

"You could have like super amazing powers." Riley finished

"Doubt that, if any of us has the amazing powers its Dawn, she's such a book worm." Ellie said

"Hey, you learn a lot form reading." The three girls giggled and continued shopping

A week had passed since the school shopping and it was a week until the girls were due to board platform 9 ¾ . Dawn, Riley, and Ellie were all up in Ellie's room. They were having their last sleep over before they would be at Hogwarts.

"What's the one thing you won't miss when your at school?" Dawn asked

"I know I wont miss my mums constant need to smother me. I know I'm the youngest but I need space." Riley said " What about you Ellie 

" I really wont miss being the center of my parents attention, that's why I'm kinda happy my moms having a baby. The brat will take their attention off of me." Ellie smiled as she said this " How about you Dawn? What won't you miss?"

"Dinner with the Grandparents, I just feel so uncomfortable around them-" Dawns sentence was cut off by the sound of Ginny's voice on the floor below them.

"Ellie" "Real" and "Father" were the only coherent words.

"Riley, pass me that extendable ear." Ellie said. Ellie fed the one end of the ear out of her bed room door and it inched it's self down the hall and to the top of the stairs. They could now properly listen in on the conversation below them.

"Michael Ellie can't know" Ginny sounded close to tears

"Gin I think its time, Ellie's a smart girl do you really want her to figure it out on her own?" Michael was trying to be calm

"No. She was never supposed to know"

"Why don't you want her to know?"

"She doesn't need to know that that piece of scum is her father." Ginny shouted this time so loudly that they wouldn't have needed the extendible ears

"Ginny keep your voice down the girls are up stairs"

"He wants her to come visit before she leaves for school."

"He has a right Gin" Michael said

"I can't face him again, I won't take her." Ginny was now sobbing into her hands

"Than I'll take her" 

"You don't have to, she's not even your daughter."

"No Ginny she's not but I love her like she is my own flesh and blood. I will take her and I will protect her if that scum bad Zacharias Smith tries anything."

The girls released the extendible ear and Riley and Dawn turned to look at Ellie who had turned the color equivalent to that of a ghost.

"Ellie-"

"they have been lying to me for eleven years. Who the hell is my father"

**A/N: okay so if anyone is reading this thank you! A few things mentioned in this chapter will pop up later on in the story. It is your job to make the connections. R&R Bitte (please)!**

**-Abby Leigh**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Okay there will be a flash back in the chapter **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the original HP characters…duh**

(Flash Back)

" _Ellie! Sweetie could you come down stairs your dad and I need to speak with you"_

'_Dad' that's a lie' Ellie thought to herself. How many more lies from her parents was she going to take…None that's how many more_

"_Coming mom" Ellie found both of her parents sitting in the parlor. She sat on the couch opposite them._

"_Am I in trouble?"_

"_No sweetie" Michael said_

"_Ellie we, your fa-, we decided its time to tell you something very important" Ginny paused and Michael gave her a reassuring look. " You see sweetie I was married once before I Married-"_

"_Me" Michael added_

"_I was young, I thought I was in love so we got married. But than this man, Zacharias Smith, got arrested for conspiracy against the ministry. And than I met Michael and that's when I really found love, Zacharias and I got a divorce but I was already pregnant with you." Ginny paused to take a breath " Sweetie what I'm trying to tell you is that Zacharias Smith is your father."_

_Ellie just looked at her mother, she didn't know what to feel, should she be mad? Should she feel sorry?_

"_So why are you telling me this now?"_

_Ginny finally broke down in tears. Michael finished talking _

"_He has requested a visit from you, he wants to get to know you seeing how you are the only child he will ever have. He is serving a life sentence in Azkaban."_

"_What if I don't want to go see this man?"_

"_Than you don't have to"_

"_But what if I do?"_

"_Than I will take you" Michael said_

_Ellie considered this and decided that it was best for her to finally meet her "real" father_

"_I want to meet him" she stated_

"_Then we will go tomorrow"_

_There was a silence in which only Ginny's sobs were audible _

"_this man may be my Father but he will never be my dad. You are the only true dad I have ever known and I love you more than I could ever love this man" Ellie got up and went to her room to finish packing her school trunk for in two days time she would be leaving for Hogwarts._

_(end flash back)_

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor of the Hogwarts Express called to the waiting students on platform 9 ¾ 

"Okay every one come here!" Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione rounded up their kids. Dawn, Ellie, Riley, Lexi, and Brett stood in front of Draco( holding Hera), Hermione, Ginny, Michael, Lavender, and Ron. The good-byes were given, hugs passed around, and kisses shared. 

"Mom promise me you will write" Dawn hugged her mother

"I promise! Have a good year!"

"Hera, drive these two up a wall for me while I'm away" Dawn hugged her younger sister

"Dawn" Draco pulled his daughter aside, he handed her a box and inside the box was a silver locket with the Slytherin crest on it. "Don't worry, if you're not in Slytherin it will change its crest. Have a good year sweetie." Draco hugged his daughter.

"Okay. Brett, be good this year I don't want any letters from McGonagall this year saying you did this or you did that." She hugged her son and over looked the box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products that he gave Brett.

"Lexi, heres you note of permission so you can visit Hogsmead. Be a good girl, Study hard" she and Ron both hugged and kissed Lexi and she followed her brother onto the train.

"Riley your father and I have a present for you." Ron pulled out a tiny kitten form his pocket. "She's all yours, but you know she needs a name" Ron said. "Riley don't listen to your Brother, we will still love you no matter what house your in." 

"I know dad"

"Ellie, be a good girl" Ginny hugged her daughter

"I will mom"

"Watch your temper"

"Yes mom"

"Brush your teeth"

"Alright mom I get it"

"I'm sorry its just you've never been away from me this long." Ginny started to cry.

"Mom I'll be fine, I'll owl you daily"

"Ellie be good" Michael hugged Ellie

"I'll miss you daddy"

The final boarding whistle blew. The three friends boarded the train and found a compartment to themselves. 

"Look what my dad gave me!" Riley pulled out the tiny sleeping kitten from her pocket.

"Oh she is so pretty" Dawn o0oed over the kitten

"what's her name?" Ellie asked

"I haven't named her yet. I was thinking Miki?"

"That's a cute one" Dawn picked up Miki " look at the little kitty, your so cute yes you are, your name is Miki, isn't that a cute name yes it is." Dawn cooed to the little kitten

"Merlin Dawn could you be more of a girl?" Ellie spat

"Whats got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing sorry I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. What did your parents get you?"

Dawn pulled out the locket and showed it to her friends

"think your dads implying something with the Slytherin locket?" Riley laughed

"The crest will change to match whatever house I get sorted into."Dawn shared with her friends

"Ellie what did your parents get your parents get you,"

"Well it's all very interesting, I got my gift yesterday, it was a chance to visit my real father."

"What!" the two girls said in unison.

There was a knock at the compartment door and it slid open. A skinny boy with brown hair stood in front of them.

"Hi um can I sit with you guys, everywhere else is full and um well I kind of need a place to sit."

"Sure! We have plenty of room!" Riley quickly jumped up and moved her stuff to make room for the boy.

"Who are you" Ellie asked rather flat

"Foster Derives"

"I'm Riley Weasley"

"Ellie Corner"

"Wait is your dad Michael Corner? Chaser for Tutshill Tornados ?" Foster looked excited

"Yea that's him"

"You're so lucky!"

"Yea" Foster stopped talking in fear of upsetting Ellie

"Don't take it personally. I'm Dawn Malfoy, nice to meet you"

"Malfoy? Weren't your family all Death eaters?" 

"My mother wasn't, you should know my mother seeing how you seem to know a lot about famous witches and wizards" Dawn said coolly " My mother is Hermione Granger"

"Seriously! She and Ron Weasley helped Harry Potter bring down You-Know-Who"

"Very good! Ron is my dad"

"I'm so jealous, you three have the best parents"

"Sure" all three of them answered

The Four eleven year olds continued talk for the remainder of there jurney, they had two visits, one from Riley's brother and sister and one from the old witch pushing the sweets trolly (**A/N: She lives forever**) The train pulled into the Hogsmead station and the four of them got off. And were herded to the side of the lake by Hagrid the Game keeper.

"Four ter a boat!" Hagrid called through the crowd of first years

"Do you mind if I join you three?" Foster asked

"I think we will be stuck with him all year" Dawn whispered to Riley and Ellie

"Yea sure you can join"

Ellie and Dawn took the two seats in the front of the boat while riley and Foster took the two in the back

"Ellie do you want to talk about your real father? Cause you know I'm all ears"

"Later, I want to tell you and Riley about when dad and I went to visit my Father"

"So Michael is still dad?"

"yea he's the only dad I've ever known."

The boats pulled up to the shore on the other side of the lake.

"This is it Girls, everythings going to change when we enter those doors" Ellie said

"Never! Friends forever!" Riley and Dawn said together.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you liked this chapter I know the story is moving kinda slow but I'm developing characters. Foster will be in most of the chapters from now on. Foster will be the kind of character you will either like or dislike. Thank you for the Reviews!. Oh and some one asked where Harry was? He doesn't have a huge role in this fic but in pops in and out of it**

**XXABBY LEIGH**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to those of you who reviewed I'm writing this for you guys now.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the original Characters than you might want to get off the drugs your taking**

Parting and Reuniting

"First years over here! Please gather over here in front of me" An elderly witch in emerald robes gathered all of the first years in an ante-chamber off what the students could only assume to be the great hall.

" Now before I take you into the Great Hall I want to put emphasis on the fact that here at Hogwarts it does not matter what house you are sorted into, we are all a family. In the past rivalry has gotten the better of previous students, but this is a new time, and I expect that there will be no rivalries."

"Sure and I'm a hippogriff " Ellie whispered in Dawns ear. 

"Ms. Corner I would keep your thoughts inside your head"

Riley and Dawn both laughed as Ellie's already rosy cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. 

"Okay it is time, Follow me please" the group of first years followed the witch into the great hall and were lined up in alphabetical order and there on a Stoll in front of them was a ratty old pointed wizards hat. A rip at the brim of the hat opened and a voice rang through the hall in song

'_Many many years ago, when I came to be_

_The Four founders found a need for me._

_They needed me to do a job,_

_for when they were dead and gone._

_They needed me to sort the students,_

_To know from right and wrong._

_On this day you sit beneath me,_

_And now I decided._

_To which house you shall hence fourth reside._

_In Gryffindor the brave and loyal shall come._

_In Ravenclaw the students are far from dumb._

_The Slytherin are of the purest of Blood._

_And The Huffelpuff's are over all good._

_Sit beneath me now,As I look into your heart_

_For it is my job to sort you and then we shall part._

_But keep in mind these final words._

_Times of trouble can come and go._

_Times of which we do not know._

_Together we stand, Together we fall._

_It is up to you to show us all_

_That Good will always conquer over the evil after all._

The Hat fell silent and a mass of whispers broke out among the students. The witch in emerald was now holding a piece of parchment. She began calling names, starting with A, and one by one the first years sat on the stool and were sorted into their respective houses.

"Bently, Kelly!" a small blonde sat nervously on the stool.

"Huffelpuff!" the hat shouted after a moment.

The witch continued down her list. She was now half way through the C's

"Corner, Ellendra!" Elllie looked down the line to Dawn her gave her a smile and she stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"Ah Ms. Corner, or should I say Ms. Smith, im a bit confused on which it is" the hat said to her in a sly tone.

"Its Corner" Ellie whispered

"Ah yes of course. You have brains my dear, but can you apply them? You are brave my dear but are you Loyal?"

"I can do both" she whispered again.

"I have faith in your ability better be…" he said in her ear"…Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted to the whole Hall.

The Ravenclaws clapped and made room for Ellie to sit down. She watched the rest of the sorting. The witch was slowly making her way down the list of names. She was now on the D's

"Derives, Foster!"

The hat took a moment to consider the boy

"Ravenclaw!" Ellie groaned to herself as Foster hurried along the table and took the seat next to her. Ellie made eye contact with both Dawn and Riley and they gave her looks of pity.

The witch was now only one the H's

"Harper, Leigh!"

"Gryffindor!" More applause

Finally the witch reached the M's

"Malfoy, Dawn!'

The blonde took her seat on the stool

" please don't disappoint my father" dawn whispered.

" A Malfoy eh? You are loyal to your family, you have brains, you have wit. There is no question my dear as to what house I shall place you." The hat said so only dawn could hear. " Slytherin!" he yelled to the hall.

Dawn silently thanked the hat and took her seat at her house table which was next to the Ravenclaw table. 

"Your dad will be happy" Ellie said to dawn

"Yea but I know my mother secretly wanted me in Gryffindor."

"Oh well what's done is done, ugh its going to take forever to get to Riley" Ellie complained

"Tell me about it"

"Meade, Cassandra!" A Dark haired girl with piercing green eyes sat on the stool.

"Ellie, I don't like this girl, I ran into her on the train when I went to the Lu."

"Why what did she do"

"Its just a vibe."

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled

"Bugger!" Dawn cursed to herself.

Cassandra took a seat next to Dawn. The sorting continued.

"Cassandra Meade, I believe we met briefly on the train."

"We exchanged, well I wouldn't call them pleasantries." Dawn said shortly.

" Well" sneered Cassandra " I could either help you on your way to greatness as we Slytherin's are destined to do, or I could make these seven years a hell on earth for you. You choose"

" I like a challenge"

"Well get ready to lose."

"Doubt it" Ellie who had been listening to the two girls conversation added in.

"And who are you?"

"Ellie Corner" Ellie said coldly 

"Right your Michael Corners daughter right? I don't see the resemblance, lets just hope your better at quidditch than your father."

"Riley Weasley!" the witch had finally reached the W's

"Ah another Weasley. There's is no question to where you belong."

"Gryffindor!" Riley gave a sigh of relief and went to join her brother and sister.

The Witch took her seat at the staff table. Before she sat she said a few words.

"Eat now, announcements later"

The food appeared in the golden dishes and the three girls dug in. at the Slytherin table Cassandra had moved her seat to sit with a group of smug looking first years while Dawn remained in her original seat. As she ate she listened to the conversation taking places around her. The Boy to her left was talking to his buddies about Quidditch. The girls to her right and across the table we talking about the latest articles in Witch Weekly. 

"Oi, first year?"

Dawn snapped her head up, she hadn't realized that she was being addressed.

"I have a name"

"yea and what is it?" The boy to her left asked

"Malfoy, Dawn Malfoy. And you are?"

"Tristan Sid, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. They are allowing First years to tryout this year. Are you any good?"

The truth was she had some talent. Her Father and Ellie's dad had taught the girls how to play quidditch. All three of them proved to have some talent. But as far as she knew neither of her friends had said anything about trying out.

"I play, but I wasn't thinking about trying out"

"Why not, we have a lot of spots to fill, most of our team left last year."

"I don't have a broom"

"Write your parents I'm sure they could help you out."

"Alright" Dawn continued eating. "hey Tristan, what year are you?"

" Fourth, I'm the youngest Quidditch Captain Hogwarts has ever had"

"You must have talent." Dawn had just noticed how cute Tristan really was.

"You could say that." Tristan turned back to his friends and Dawn looked around the Hall. She saw Riley talking with a few Gryffindor first years.

"I'm a muggle born, my parents were almost not going to let me come to Hogwarts, but than Professor McGonagall cam to my house and talked my parents into it, and bloody hell am I glad she did." Leigh Harper was talking animatedly to Riley.

"I'm a pureblood. So there was no doubt that I would come to Hogwarts." Riley was admittedly upset that she wasn't in the same house with either of her best friends. She had hoped that they would all be in the same house but she knew that was too much to ask. She looked across the hall and saw Dawn talking to a very good looking boy. 

"of course" she thought to herself "Dawn would find the cutest boy"

She looked to the Ravenclaw table where Ellie was playing with her food as Foster chatted away. She laughed to herself. She knew Foster would drive Ellie up a wall

"So like I was saying," Foster was talking but no one was really listening. " I over heard my mom and dad talking the other day, and they said that they had read in the prophet that Harry Potter has gone into hiding."

Ellie's head shot up at the mention of Harry Potter. She knew her mother had had a thing for him when they were in school. She knew that he had broken her mothers heart when he left to fight Voldemort. "Why has he gone into hiding?" she asked

"Well that's what everyone wants to know isn't it" Foster answered

"I bet he's just sick of everyone oo-ing over his scar" piped up a second year

I don't think so" added a seventh year "were you listening to the Hats song? It said times of trouble of which we do not know."

"It's just a hat, what could It possible know?" asked Ellie

"My dad was at school in the years you-know-who was regaining power, he told me that the hat had given warnings and advice when it felt it was needed. Maybe hard times are coming again"

"Yes, Dawson because there are just so many evil dark wizards out there who want to completely take over the wizarding world." It was another seventh year " I'm Katrina, Headgirl, Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team."

"wow you got a lot going on don't you?" Ellie said bemused 

The three girls continued to talk with the new housemates as they continued to eat. They had finished dinner and desert when the elderly witch stood up at the Staff table. It was only now that the three girls noticed that she had been sitting in a large golden, throne-like, chair in the middle of the table.

"Quiet please, everyone quiet!" a hush fell over the students. "for those first years my name is Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts." There was some applause

"For all students new and returning, this term we will be doing classes a bit differently. Instead of just sharing a class with one other house we will be mixing all houses into one class. Sorted by year of course. A reminder to all students wishing to tryout for their house quidditch team, Tryouts begin next week, Broomsticks required. First-years may tryout if the wish. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Mr. Filch the caretaker has an extensive list of banned items, please peruse at your own time. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. That is all."

Everyone started to get up and the Perfects let out their calls of "First-years follow us, this was to the dormitories. The girls followed their respective prefects after agreeing to meet in the great hall before breakfast. The split as Dawn went to the Dungeons and Riley and Ellie went up the marble stair case.

**A/N: Ahh I know its still moving slow but give it time. Pay attention to the sorting hats song, remember what happened of the visit to Diagon Alley, it will all tie in.**

**Xx Abby Leigh**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so now its time to pick up the pace, Okay there was a mistake in the last chapter. Tristan Sid is a third year, he is NOT the quidditch captain, his brother Darién is, Tristan plays Chaser.**

**Disclaimer: as you should very well know by now I do not own any of the original characters. If you still think that I own them than you must be a monkey, but than again that could be a compliment because as I often say a monkey can do a lot of things.**

Quidditch

A week had passed since the girls had started at Hogwarts. They had all but two classes together. After the first day of potions and the first day of charms the Professors were astounded with the talents Dawn possessed. After many tests Professor McGonagall decided that Dawns knowledge in those two area's were of the third-year level. Starting next week Dawn would be switched into her new classes. It was now Saturday and the girls were in the great hall having just finished breakfast.

"I need to talk with the two of you." Ellie said

"Whats up?" asked Riley through a mouthful of bertie bots every flavored beans.

"Well one the fact that its nine am and you are already eating sweets, and two the fact that I still haven't-" Ellie stopped talking as Tristan approached Dawn.

"Malfoy, I word is that your too smart for your own good?"

"Whats that supposed to mean Tristan?" she asked slyly

"Well, I now have two classes with you, I happen to be the best in both of these classes."

"Do you now?"

"Yea. I like a challenge"

"As do I" Riley and Ellie were attempting to hide there amusement at Dawns feeble attempt of flirting.

"Quidditch tryouts are today, I put in a good word for you with my brother, don't let me down. I gotta run." Tristan nodded to Riley and Ellie than left.

"Who was that?" Riley asked while pulling Miki out of her cloak as the girls walked through the courtyard.

"oh no one" Dawn answered "Ellie what were you saying?"

"Don't change the subject Dawn"

"Fine that boy is Tristan Sid, now Ellie what were you saying?"

"Well remember how when we were on the train I started telling ou about my real father?"

"Yea" Bothe the girls said

"My Dad took me to visit hime right before school started"

"Why"  
"He wrote my mom saying that he wanted to be a part of my life"

"How can he do that from a cell in Azkaban?"

"I have to visit him monthly"

"how"

"my mom worked it out with Professor McGonagall that once a month Dad can come pick me up and we will be escorted to Azkaban."

"Well at least he's making an effort." Dawn said

"Must you always try to point out the silver lining" Riley asked

"If it helps, yes"

"Do you guys remember when we were trying out wands, what Mr. Fregnhan saiad about the three wands. Well my father had something to say about that to"

(Flash back)

"_Dad how come we can't just floo to Azkaban?" Ellie asked_

"_Its not that simple sweetie, we have to get and Aruror to escort us."_

_They were at the ministry waiting for their Aruror. When a Tall man in dragon hide boots came up to them._

"_Mr.& Ms. Corner? I'm Nick Yaden, I'm to escort you to Azkaban."_

"_Its Michael and this is my daughter Ellie."_

_They talked for a few moments about what would happen when they got to the prison, and how they would be thoroughly searched with secrecy sensors, how they would need to give the guard their wands while they were on the premisis._

"_Okay, Michael if you will take old of my left arm and Ellie if you will take hold of my right I can take us there now. Hold on tight Ellie, this may be a tad bit uncomfortable."_

_A tad was a lie, Ellie felt as though she was being forced through a dark airless tube. But than as quickly as the sensation had come, it was gone. They stood on the rocks in the middle of an ocean. It was very cold, a snese of hopelessness took over her body, that's when she saw them. Circling above their heads were hundreds of black cloaked figures, swooping lower and lower. She clutched onto Nic's sleeve in terror._

"_Michael I need you to conjure your Patroness"_

_The both cried "Expecto Patronome!" From the tip of Nicks wand a silver dog leaped and from the tip of Michaels a silver Raven flew out and perched its self on Michael's shoulder._

_The warmth came rushing back and she was happy again. Nick lead them up a path to the big iron clad doors. Embeded in the Doors was a warning_

_To Whom it may concern:_

_Be warned for now you enter-_

_The rest of the warning was illegible._

"_Dad whats the rest of the warning?"_

"_No one knows sweetie."_

_The entered into a large hall where they were than searched and had to hand over their wands. The Guard said Hello to Nick, they seemed to know each other. He told Nick to proceed through the doors on the other side of the Hall and two doors to his left. Nick thanked the man name Edic._

"_Ellie follow me and stay close." Ellie followed Nick but than stopped when she realized that her dad had stayed put._

"_Dad come on"_

"_Ellie I can't I must stay here, Nick will take you"_

_Ellie didn't bother to waste time to protest, she followed nick through the double doors and to the left where they entered the second door to the left and were in a small room with a door on the opposite end._

"_Any minute Ellie"_

_The door on the other side of the room creeked open and the room was thrown into darkness and the eerie cold fell upon them once more, the only thing that remained bright in the room was the silver dog which was now pacing across the room just in front of her. Through the door entered a man dressed in a black and white striped jumper, he had chains around his feet so as he walked he shuffled. Behind him entered a dementor. The dementor went to the far corner and the dog followed it keeping it in the corner._

"_Ah Ellie at last." A cold voice full of emptiness spoke._

"_Ellie I must leave the room," nick said in her ear_

"_No! you must stay" She yelled back at him_

"_I will only be outside the door, he can't hurt you, the dog will protect you."_

_Nick left the room and the man crossed the small room so he was standing before her. He placed his arms around her in a hug and her body tensioned up_

"_do not fear me little one" He said again in that same Hallow tone._

"_Father" Ellie said "Why did you abandon me?"_

"_I didn't know about you until recently, and its not like I could do anything for you inside this hell Hole. Believe me when I say I would have done more for you if I could."_

"_I believe you" Ellie didn't know why but she trusted this man_

"_Ellie there is a tale that is passed down in my family, a tale that is our duties as Smith's to pass down through the generations, As Smith's we spend our life searching for the Trice. Have you heard this tale?"_

"_No."_

"_the Trice is a set of very special wands. They once belonged to three of the four founders of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. There are only three of each wand in existence, The core of Gryffindor's wand consisted of holly, but not just any holly. Its Holly from the very first tree that was used to make wands. The Core of Slytherin's wand is of dragon heart string, the heart string of the very first dragon slayed by magic. And the Core of dear Ravenclaw's wand was that of a stinger of the First Blast-ended skrewt. These wand possess powers greater than the likes of the elder wand, When used together by three decendents great things can happen."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Ellie asked_

"_Because as Smith's we spend our entire lives searching for the Trice, making sure it does not get into the wrong hands. In the Wrong Hands the trice could destroy the wizarding worlds as we know it. This is a secret that Helga Huffelpuff swore to her fellow founders to pass down through generations of Huffelpuff decendents."_

"_So your saying I'm related to Huffelpuff? So does this mean I'll be in Huffelpuff?"_

"_The sorting hat will sort you into what ever house it feels you belong"_

_There was a scilence._

"_Why were you really arrested, Mom says its because of conspiracy against the ministry. But you don't strike me as that kind of man"_

_Zacharias Smiled "I wasn't arrested because of that."_

"_Than why?"_

"_There is a group of witches and wizards called the Company. They have been trying to get there hands on the Trice for centuries. These witches and wizards go unnoticed by the ministry."_

"_Still that doesn't explain why you're in prison."_

"_I killed one of them, a man named Francis Walden. He was the Leader of the Company for sometime but he also worked for the ministry. He held a pretty high place so when they investigated his death the arrested me for conspiracy against the ministry." He said calmly as though he was talking about the weather._

"_Great, so my real dad is a murder"_

"_It had to be done"_

"_But why?"_

"_He found out where one of the Trice wands was"_

"_So you just killed him like that?"_

"_You're to young to understand"_

_The door opened and Nick Yaden came back into the room._

"_Times up Mr. Smith" With a flick of his wand the dog moved and the Dementor took Zacharias back to his cell_

_(end Flashback)_

"Bloody Hell!" Riley said

"Merlin" said Dawn

"I know" said Ellie

While Ellie was telling her story the girls had walked around the lake twice. The weather was still nice out-side so they took up some grass on the edge of the lake. Just than over head a black owl screeched and dropped a parcel.

"Oh good just in time" said Dawn

"is that your broom?" Ellie asked

"Yea my father must have just sent it." Dawn unwrapped the parcel to reveal a sleek black broom stick with the letters F3 embedded in the handle.

"Merlin, that's a Firebolt 3. That's the newest model, my dad only has an F2" Ellie said

"This one just came out like two days ago, I bet your dad will have one by Monday"

"Can I have a go on it Dawn?" Riley asked

"After tryouts, what time is it?"

"noon"

"Bugger, Ellie your story took to damn long I'm late!" dawn sprinted off twords the castle

"What about lunch Dawn?" Riley called after her but got no reply

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starved."

Dawn pulled on her quidditch robes, grabbed her broomstick and bolted down to the quidditch pitch. She was late. She entered the pitch just as the team was being divided up,

"First-years here" A boy of about 17 whom she could assume was Darien

"Second-years"

"Third-years"

"The rest of you get into groups by year"

Tristan waved to dawn.

"Alright I want each of you two fly two laps around the pitch, starting with the first years"

They mounted there brooms. Dawn noticed that Cassandra was five people down the line from here

"On my whistle" they were off soaring around the pitch,

"Nice broom Malfoy." Sneered Cassandra

"My mother bought me the same one" Cassandra had to swerve around a first year who had lost control.

They touched down to the ground and Darien had the rest of the groups do the same. He picked five First-years, six second years, four third years, and told the rest to beat it cause he already had returning players to fill the spots they were looking for.

"Okay heres the deal, from what I've seen you have good flying. I need to fill the spots of 2 chasers, a beater, and a seeker. I will only be taking four of you so tough luck to the 12 who don't make it. If you play chaser I want you to my left, if you're a beater I want you on my right, and seekers behind me."

The moved to the designated spots. Five of the students including Dawn moved to Darien's left. Dawn let out a groan when Cassandra joined their group. There were six beaters and four seekers.

"Okay Chasers you're up first. I want three on three. Meade, French, and Yang against Malfoy, Lux, and bugger we're short one, Tristan you're playing. Okay in the air now and toss this around."

It was a simple game of keep away. Cassandra's team started with the quaffel first they got in two good passes before Dawn intercepted Cassandra's pass. The quaffel went from Dawn to Tristan, back to Dawn, To Lux to Tristan, back to dawn. The went at this for ten minutes and Meade, French, and Yang never got it back.

"Okay that's enough. Meade, French, and Yang. Get out of here. Congratulations Malfoy and Lux, you made the team. " Tristan hugged dawn and she blushed. Dawn hung around for the rest of tryouts. Darien picked Owen Travis as the new beater. Travis is a Fourth year who has a very thick build with very strong arms, He whacked the ball so hard that you would think it would explode. Darien picked third year Hillary Megs as the seeker. She is a tiny blonde, she moves like lighting on a brook stick.

"Okay Group over here. For you newbie's, I'm Darién Sid your captain and Beater. Kevin Fetchly is our keeper and my little brother Tristan is our third chaser. Okay so filling the spots of chasers are, first-year Dawn Malfoy and Fith-year James Lux, My new Beater is Owen Travis, Fourth-year, and our new seeker is Third year Hilary Megs. We start practice two nights a week starting Tuesday. Hit the showers" Dawn stayed with Tristan and Darién to help pack up the equipment.

"Congratulations Malfoy" Darién said " the only first year to make the team"

Darien headed to the showers

"you lied to me"

"excuse me"

"You told me that you were okay, not amazing" Tristan said smiling

"Sorry I don't like to brag about myself as much as you do" She retorted

The two of them headed of to the locker rooms together.

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think. I have some pretty big plans for the fic so keep reading and as always R&R**

**XX ABBY LEIGH **


End file.
